The use of optical disk reproducing apparatuses, such as compact disk players, has increased greatly in recent years.
Generally, recorded on the optical disk are various types of recorded information, such as a plurality of record music segments and index information, including the playing time associated with the recorded information.
In an optical disk reproducing apparatus, it has been a practice to utilize the index information, such as the playing time, to copy information, such as music, onto a magnetic tape by combining an arbitrary program reproduction and a tape recorder.
Conventionally, an optical disk reproducing apparatus of this type is configured as shown in FIG. 5 through FIG. 7.
As shown in FIG. 5, reference number 1 denotes a signal detecting unit having a light pickup device or the like for reading music information or playing time information recorded on an optical disk. Reference number 2 denotes a signal output unit for processing the information read by the signal detecting unit 1, and for converting and outputting the processed information as an audio signal. Reference numeral 3 denotes a control unit for controlling at least the signal detecting unit 1 and the signal output 2. Reference numeral 4 denotes a display unit for displaying via the control unit 3 the information regarding the playing time read by the signal detecting unit 1. Reference numeral 5 denotes a key switch unit having, as shown in FIG. 6, a play key 5a for causing the control unit 3 to start playing, a reproduction time specifying key 5b for inputting arbitrary reproduction time into the control unit 3, and an arbitrary time input key 5c. (Reference numeral 101 of FIG. 6 denotes an optical disc loading tray.) Reference number 6 denotes a portion of the control unit 3 which is a reproduced music operation unit for, within a specified reproduction time inputted by using the reproduction time specifying key 5b and the arbitrary time input key 5c, calculating and storing portions of the recorded music of the optical disk.
Further, a control as shown in the flowchart of FIG. 7 is effected in the above configuration.
In step 1, a determination is made as to whether the play key 5a is depressed, and if it is not depressed, the control proceeds to step 2, and if it is depressed, the control proceeds to step 4. In step 2, a determination is made as to whether a reproduction time has been inputted via the reproduction time specifying key 5b and the arbitrary time input key 5c. If a reproduction time has been specified by these keys, the control proceeds to step 3, and if a reproduction time has not been specified by these keys, the control returns to step 1. In step 3, a number of recorded music segments specified in a disk which can be produced within the specified reproduction time is calculated and an identification number of each of these recorded music segments is stored. The control then returns to step 1. In step 4, the music stored during step 3 is displayed and the control proceeds to step 5. In step 5, a determination is made as to whether all of the stored music segments have been played, and if they have not all been played, the control returns to step 4, and if they have been played, playing has ended, and the control returns to step 1. If the reproduction time has not been specified when the control proceeds to step 4, all of the recorded music segments of the optical disk are played until playing is ended.
However, in the conventional configuration as described above, when recording on a magnetic tape from the optical disk, the tape length of the magnetic tape had to be halved in order to calculate the time duration of one side of the tape before inputting the reproduction time., Further, in order to input such a reproduction time, it was necessary to repeat time consuming operations many times over, wherein the depressed number key which corresponds to the reproduction time is selected from the key switches.